


Hey, Angel

by nomi_s



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blackouts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, kinda fantasy, there are elements of magic and mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomi_s/pseuds/nomi_s
Summary: Louis meets an angel with dimples and kind eyes. He is absolutely fucked.





	1. Green

Green.

That’s how it starts. He’s not sure what, exactly, but something life changing must happen. It _must_ , because that kind of green demands revolutions. And poetry. That’s what good poetry looks like, for sure. Beautiful, deep and life altering _Green_.

A killer headache is what Louis gets instead, and isn’t that a poetic tragedy in itself.

He blinks, because keeping his eyes open hurts. He notices that the green belongs to a pair of eyes. Beautiful, kind and lovely eyes. Maybe he died and this is an angel. Yes, that explains everything.

The next thing he sees is pink. Very pink and extremely kissable lips, smiling down at him. Definitely an angel then, a very nice looking one at that. There is also a noise, a lovely noise surrounding him. He could live in it.

It takes some time but he starts to understand the noise is actually the angel’s voice. He’s certain this time, because only angels could have voices like that, honestly. It’s pure logic. God, thinking hurts too much. The angel is saying something though and he must pay attention because angels are important and he doesn’t want to go to hell.

“Where do you live?” is what he understands and that makes no sense, aren’t angels supposed to know this kind of stuff? Isn’t he free of the burden of having to live somewhere now that he died?

“Home,” is what he says because it’s the truth and because he thinks he may die all over again if he says anything more.

Dimples appear then, and Louis feels lucky that the prettiest angel is here to help him in the afterlife. Maybe this _is _a life altering moment after all, seeing as he is probably dead and an angel is dimpling at him.__

____

“And where is home, exactly?” such a lovely voice this angel has. He might call him Dimples. He could probably swim in his dimples. A swimming pool of dimples. God, that’s a disturbing image.

____

He closes his eyes to try and shake the disturbing thoughts out of his head, and answers Dimples with the most poetic thing he can come up with. That, of course, ends up being a Green Day song. “Home is where the heart is, but what a shame, cause everyone’s heart doesn’t beat the same; it’s beating out of time”. After that Louis’ too exhausted, so he lets the sound of soft giggles take over him before blacking out completely. 

____


	2. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! i'd just like to say that i did not abandon this story, nor will i. it just takes a lot of time for me to write stuff, so i'm apologizing in advance to everyone keeping up with this. Also, a massive thank you for reading, i love all of you!

Everything is okay; Louis feels it with every fibre of his being. He takes a deep breath, letting this incredible feeling wash over him. When he breaths out, his fears and worries abandon him.

He moves a little, bumping his nose into something. Opening his eyes, he realises he is enveloped in someone’s arms and that his nose bumped into their chest.

“Hmmm,” the other person says, apparently waking up. The boy, Louis notices, hugs him closer, nuzzling his hair.

“Hello to you, too,” Louis replies, smiling lazily. He notices his body is exhausted, as if he just ran a marathon. He vaguely remembers Niall and something like a party, but it all feels very far away and surreal, somehow.

“Oh, you’re awake,” the boy says, looking at Louis, and he can’t help but stare. “Erhm, sorry, I should probably leave,” The boy says, averting his gaze.

“I mean, if you want to, you’re a free man. But you’re super comfy and I’m exhausted, so I wouldn’t mind the company some more.” The boy looks at Louis again with a shy smile on his face, silently asking him if it’s really okay. “Please, stay,” Louis whispers, and when the other boy’s smile widens, Louis feels as if the universe was made of cotton candy and flowers. He may be insanely high, but being cuddled by an angelic boy makes caring about it rather difficult.

“Okay, then,” He accepts, and Louis notices he’s got a very deep and sweet voice. Louis studies his features, and finds himself mesmerized. “What is your name then, Dimples?”

The boy giggles softly, and Louis instantly loves the sound. “Why do you always call me dimples?”

Louis has no recollection of ever meeting this boy, let alone calling him Dimples, and that only reinforces his theory that he is high as a kite. He doesn’t mind much, though. Why should he? Everything is okay. “Well, you’ve got amazing Dimples, haven’t ya? What am I to call you, if you don’t give me a name?”

“I haven’t got one,” the boy answers after a while. He ducks his head in embarrassment. “Haven’t got what? A name?”

“Yeah,” he says, not looking at Louis. And yes, of course Louis is curious. He wants to know everything about Dimples, and the reason behind his nameless existence is at the top of the list. But he can see this is a sensitive topic, and even though they are cuddling, he doesn’t think he’s got that level of intimacy yet.

“Okay, then,” Louis answers simply. Dimples stares at him, taken aback by his response. Louis looks around and sees a Harry Potter poster attached to a wall, which gives him an idea. “Can I call you Harry then? It’s a name, and a proper one at that, unlike Dimples. What do you think?”

“Harry”, the boy says, testing the name on his tongue. “I like it. Yea, I guess I could be a Harry.”

“Alright, Harry,” Louis says, and the boy – _Harry_ – grins, showing his dimples and loving his new name. “I’m still going to call you Dimples, just so you know,” Louis kindly informs him. Harry laughs at that, looking immensely pleased.

They stare at one another, trying to figure each other out. The sun is shining through the window, making it look like Harry is the one lighting up the room. For all Louis knows, he might be. He doesn’t know why he feels so good and calm around a boy he knows close to nothing about. All Louis knows is that this moment is special, making the how’s and why’s irrelevant.

“I’m Louis, but you can call me whatever,” Louis whispers some time later. “Okay, Louis,” Harry whispers back, saying Louis name as if it’s something sacred. “Can I call you Blue, too? I mean, besides Louis.”

Louis nods and their faces are so close he can feel Harry’s breath on his face. He nuzzles Harry’s nose, and the boy closes his eyes with a smile. The two stay like that, hugging one another in their magical bubble.

“Hey, Dimples.”

“Yea?” Harry whispers, not opening his eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” Louis asks, knowing, somehow, that it was okay to ask that. That it was okay to _want_ that.

“I don’t know how to do that,” Harry admits, looking away and furrowing his brows. Louis puts his hand on his cheek to try and calm him.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Louis says, silently asking for Harry to look him in the eyes. When the other boy finally does, Louis smiles at him, hoping he understands that he means what he says. Harry looks unsatisfied still, so Louis decides to make him an offer.

“I can teach you, if you want,” Louis says, and if he took a deeper breath his lips would touch Harry’s, they are so close. He feels as if they are already kissing, the physicality of it just a detail compared to how they are already so intertwined.

“Okay,” Harry exhales.

Louis closes the distance between them. It’s a barely there touch, so sweet and soft, just like everything around them. After a while Louis increases the pressure, fully touching Harry’s lips with his own. He feels Harry breathing in, and smiles against his lips, thinking that Harry is the most precious boy he’s ever met.  


He moves his lips against Harry’s so very slowly and softly, almost as if in slow motion. After some time Harry follows his lead, moving his own lips. Louis grabs Harry’s bottom lip between his own, and the other boy tightens his arms around Louis. Louis brings his hand to Harry’s neck, and starts caressing his scalp in soothing motions.

“You okay?” He asks between their lips.

“Don’t stop, please,” is all Harry says, and Louis obliges. He kisses him again, stronger this time, fully grabbing his neck, and a sound escapes from Harry’s throat, which only encourages Louis further. He asks for permission with his tongue, and Harry grants him, opening his mouth and letting Louis explore.

It’s sweeter than it is sexy, softer than it is rough; it is just as magical as everything else around them and Louis is certain this is the best kiss in the whole of existence. After a while they are back to simply pecking each other’s lips.

“How do you feel?” Louis whispers, kissing Harry’s blushing cheeks.

“Incredible.”

“Yeah,” Louis agrees as he gets comfortable against Harry’s torso. The sun is higher now, casting beautiful shadows against their combined silhouette on the bed. Louis closes his eyes, smiling against Harry.

“Goodbye, Dimples,” he whispers; he somehow knows this is goodbye, at least for now.

“Goodbye, Blue,” Harry answers, hugging Louis closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say again, THANK YOU!!! Also, i changed the shape and overall plot of this since i wrote the first chapter BUT now i have made my decision and i will stick with it. Hope you liked it!


	3. The Enlighten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Young One recieves an intriguing task.

Humans are complicated, to say the least. They are extremely emotional, without any consistency or logic to it. So emotional, and in all sorts of directions. They love, and so they sacrifice themselves and act selflessly. They hate, and so they hurt and torture and kill. They also manage to singlehandedly destroy the entire planet in which they live in, with no backup plan. And… _Art_! They make art; delicate and meaningful pieces, and also meaningless, nonsensical, random art, and they admire it all. They are obsessed with the why’s, sometimes thinking so much about things that they stop making sense, and their own existence is questioned. _By themselves!_ They destroy everything that makes sense and put something completely absurd in its place, which makes it almost impossible to understand them.

This is why, when the Superior One asks one of its children (the Young One) to go to Earth and help humans, he is met with confusion and apprehension.

“But… I thought we weren’t supposed to meddle with humanity, isn’t that what you’re always saying to my siblings?” The Young one questions. Those are indeed words said by the Superior One frequently. The task must be done, nonetheless.

“Yes, my child. But, as you know, we don’t possess all the knowledge there is, and must accept help and guidance when offered to us. The Star recently spoke to me, and showed me which path I should take. She told me I should pay more attention to The Little One and all the other littles down there. This means, of course, that you, little one, must go help and guide the humans. It’s simple, really, and of the utmost importance, even if we do not comprehend it fully as it is now.”

The Young One isn’t exactly sure if that is the only interpretation possible, but arguing with the Superior One is pointless, especially since the task was given to him by the Star. And so, he accepts his fate and bows, showing his respect for the Superior One and his commitment to the assignment given. “Is there anything else I ought to know?”

“You might want to look deeper into human history, in order to choose when to appear, since the Star did not mention time. Make sure you learn all you can about it, as humans tend to cling to what they know and reject those who are overly different. Good luck, my child. Let me know when you are ready,” says The Superior One, before turning away and slowly disappearing.

Knowing this is a challenging task, the Young One immediately starts looking into human history. He, of course, already knows most of it. He just never payed attention to the details. After all, humans are everything they aren’t: full of emotions and impulses. They are reckless and absurd, something he is not used to. The Enlighten are not emotion based, or impulse driven. They are practical beings that value the truth and authority.

The Young One senses that there is something amiss amongst his kind, since they can’t access the type of knowledge the Star does so effortlessly, nor do they understand how it works. Since they are supposed to be, well… Enlighten, shouldn’t their priority be trying to understand and access this kind of knowledge? His superiors disagree. To them, accomplishing their tasks and not meddling with the order of things are the most important aspects of life. And so, the Young One bows, and does as he is told, for he too is respectful of authority.

He doesn’t fully comprehend why, but the decision comes easily. After contacting the Superior One, the Young One is appears on Earth, England, November 2008.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea i take forever to write sorry don't give up on me thanks bye <3


	4. First Impressions

The Young One had never visited Earth before, though he’s heard all about his siblings experiences.

_“So boring, they only think about eating, sleeping, and having intercourse. What’s even the point, they have such short lifespan.”_

_“I could not handle the whole sentiment thing; it makes you reckless and unpredictable, it’s unbearable.”_

_“I found it quite ordinary, really. I mostly slept throughout my whole visit.”_

Once on Earth, the Enlighten have to go through a specific meditation. It tends to last a few days, varying from one to another. This exercise enables them to feel like humans do, so as to more easily pass as equals and go unquestioned. The Enlighten are capable of sentiment, but their lifestyle does not require them to feel as much. After centuries of practice and study they managed to distance themselves from strong emotions, but it can be brought back to the surface if needed.

When the Young One gets back from his meditation, he feels… a lot. Besides the hunger and tiredness he’d been warned about (with a human body, comes human needs), there is also confusion and fear towards the unknown. But he also feels agitated, ready to do something. Excitement! Yes, he is excited. It is much harder to understand these feelings when you are the one experiencing them, he soon learns. Studying and cataloguing sentiments and emotions are nothing compared to this.

He looks at himself in the mirror and sees a young naked boy staring back at him. He is tall and has brown short hair. The Young One stretches his arms, and his wings pop out. Oh yes, he’d forgotten about that. When the Enlighten visit Earth they grow wings. Nobody explained to him _why_ that is, it just is.

He takes in his surroundings, and soon decides it needs to be decorated. He knows humans are very protective of their homes, and regard it as a part of themselves. A place this empty doesn’t feel right. The studio apartment he is in has big windows, a bed, a bathroom, a sink and a fridge. He needs clothes. And food, he must get food immediately or his body is going to shut down.

With no clothes in the apartment, he goes downstairs wrapped in the sheets he found on the bed. Of course the Enlighten thought of the bed sheets and completely disregarded the nakedness factor.

With all eyes on him, he enters the coffee shop across the street. “Hi, uhm… could I get some food? Please?” He asks the man behind the counter. While everyone shows varying degrees of shock and outrage, this man is completely unimpressed by his state.

“Sure, what kind of food do you want, mate?” The man answers and the Young One has no idea what to say to that. This whole situation is making him feel too many things all at once, and he’s very unexperienced in this whole emotions thing. Most of all, he is desperately hungry.

“Bread, is that a thing? Yes, bread, I want those, please. Also, water? Yes, water is important, my body is made mostly of water now. Would that be ok?” He is afraid the situation is going to get unnecessarily more complicated if he passes out and his wings pop out. He needs food otherwise his mission will finish before it even started.

The man behind the counter does nothing but arch an eyebrow. “Toast and water it is. That will be five bucks.”

“Oh, shit! Forgot about the money thing. Uhm, is there another way I can pay for it? I don’t have any money right now, but I will probably get some later today.”

“You know what, this one is on me. You’re going through enough as it is. Here you go.” The man handles him his toast and water with an amused expression on his face.

“Thank you, thank you so much! Sorry about all of this,” the Young One says, leaving the cafeteria without waiting for a reply.


	5. Louis & Niall

There’s a lot Louis doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand half the physics he was supposed to have learnt in school or why he had to learn it in the first place. He doesn’t get why his mum has to work all day to give him and his sisters a good life while others don’t have to work at all to have whatever they want. But most of all he cannot, for the life of him, comprehend why Niall is still talking about it.

“Niall, please, shut up already. I’m not interested and you know it.” Louis is half annoyed and half amused by this situation. Niall’s obsession with his love life seems to grow every time they see each other, and no matter how much Louis says otherwise, Niall is determined to find his friend a date.

“But Lou, look at him! He’s handsome, tall and has a nice smile, exactly your type,” Niall says enthusiastically. Louis looks in the general direction his friend is pointing and finds the so called handsome man. He is tall with long blond hair and is looking at Louis with a charming smile on his face.

“Meh. Seen better,” Louis says, shrugging his shoulder and looking back at his friend.

“Come on, don’t tell me this is about your “angel” again, is it? It’s been 6 years already!” Louis can see the moment his friend regrets opening his mouth. Niall’s eyes go comically wide and he instantly closes his mouth, as if trying to swallow back his words.

“Why do you suddenly care so much about my relationship status? I’m single and I’m okay with it so just let it go, will you!” Louis says this a little more aggressively than he intended to. He doesn’t like talking about “his angel”, as Niall put it, especially when the topic of conversation is his love life. He knows Niall is right, that “Harry” was probably the result of too much alcohol and that Louis imagined the boy with kind eyes and huge dimples, but it’s harder to admit it out loud. He still can’t believe it’s been so long. Sometimes it feels like yesterday.

“It’s not about that, you dickhead. I just think you’re not giving yourself a chance to experience something new, is all. I just want you to be happy, Lou,” he says with a sad kind of smile. Louis can’t stand that his best friend has been looking at him like that so often recently. Ever since Louis moved back home Niall always seems to have that sad and worried expression on his face. Louis knows it’s not meant to, but it feels like pity, and he hates it. Life is not exactly a sea of rainbows right now, what with Tom walking away on his mom and him moving back to Doncaster, but it’s not like he’s miserable. He has his family and his friends and that’s all that really matters.

“Look, Ni, I know you care but I’m honestly fine. The last thing I need right now is a relationship.” Niall looks like he has a retort ready, but Louis beats him to it. “You know what I do need? A friend. So can we please just enjoy ourselves tonight before you have go back home?” Louis raises his glass and offers “To friendship!” Niall seems to have surrendered, at least for now, and raises his own glass. “To stubborn arse friends!” They both laugh at this, and the rest of the evening is a blur of alcohol and laughter.

Louis’s Sunday starts with an intense headache and a mouth so dry it might as well be the Sahara. He sits up and immediately regrets it because the world starts spinning around him, making him want to throw up. Luckily, this is not his first rodeo. Being friends with Niall for almost a decade has prepared him for this kind of situation. Even as intoxicated as he was last night, he managed to get a few aspirins and a glass of water next to the bed. After taking the pills he grabs his phone and notices a few texts from a number he doesn’t recognize. He ignores it for now, and open his conversation with Niall first.

_never going out with you again you demon_

_what even happened last night, I only remember bits and pieces_

**ahahaha last night was incredible**

**i even got pictures**

Well, that makes Louis want to throw up all over again. Whatever it was that happened last night, he already regrets it. A few seconds later a picture shows up on his phone. It looks like two people snogging, but why would Niall… Oh. _Oh._

_who the fuck is that and why am I sucking his face_

_why did you take a picture_

_god i don’t even remember his name that’s awful_

**relax mate you two talked for at least 20 min before going at it**

**he seemed like a nice guy I think you exchanged numbers**

_THAT MAKES IT EVEN WORSE_

**relax mate you didn’t kill anybody**

**no crime in having some fun**

_I hate you_

Louis opens the texts from the unidentified number and immediately regrets it.

Hey there, I’m joe from last night. Just letting you know this is my number

I had fun yesterday, maybe we could catch up some day ;)

He has no recollection of ever even meeting this man, let alone having fun with him. Louis has no idea what kind of man this Joe person is, except that he uses wink emojis. He could be a murderer for all Louis knows. Suddenly a very disturbing thought crosses his mind.

_NI I DIDN’T SHAG HIM DID I_

After about twenty minutes of going back and forth on his decision to slaughter his best friend, Niall finally answers, and Louis reaches a verdict. He is going to assassinate the Irish man.

**don’t know mate**

**gave you privacy didn’t I**

This is just great. Now he is going to have to talk to this Joe guy and ask if they fucked, amazing.

It’s Tuesday and he is ready to delete both texts from Joe. His hand decides to save the number instead. It’s Wednesday, and he is about to delete the contact, only he ends up texting him. It’s Saturday, and they are going out. One year later, he and Joe are walking hand in hand down the street, and he hasn’t thought about angels or dimples in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly sleepy when i uploaded this sorry for anything

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you had fun! i'm [harrysburrito](http://harrysburrito.tumblr.com) on tumblr, come talk to me! <3


End file.
